Psi Phi Awards
The Psi Phi Awards are awards that recognize and honor the best pieces of Star Trek literature. There are also categories for best series, scenes, covers and new characters. They began in 2000. Awards Best novel *2000: A Stitch in Time by Andrew J. Robinson. *2001: Avatar, Book One & Book Two by S.D. Perry. *2002: by David R. George III. *2003: Serpents Among the Ruins by David R. George III. *2004: A Time for War, A Time for Peace by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2005: Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2006: Crucible: Provenance of Shadows by David R. George III. Best eBook *2000: Fatal Error by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2001: Cold Fusion by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2002: War Stories, Book 1 by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2003: Wildfire, Book 2 by David Mack. *2004: Where Time Stands Still by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. *2005: Small World by David Mack. *2006: Mere Anarchy: Things Fall Apart by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. Best comic *2000: Double Time by Peter David, Michael Collins and David Roach. *2001: Divided We Fall by John J. Ordover, David Mack, Andrew Currie, Michael Collins, David Roach, and Richard Bennett. Best short story *2000: "Shakedown" by Peter David. *2001: "Horn and Ivory" by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2002: "Fear, Itself" by Robert J. Mendenhall *2003: "Waiting for G'Doh, or, How I Learned to Stop Moving and Hate People" by David Mack. *2004: "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *2005: "Assignment: One" by Kevin Lauderdale. *2006: "Make-Believe" by Allyn Gibson. Best work of non-fiction *2000: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion by Terry J. Erdmann with Paula M. Block. *2001: Star Trek: Starship Spotter by Adam "Mojo" Lebowitz and Robert Bonchune, with Johnathan Lane and Alex Rosenzweig. *2002: Star Trek: Star Charts by Geoffrey Mandel with Doug Drexler, Tim Earls, Larry Nemecek and Christian Ruehl. *2003: Star Trek: Voyager Companion by Paul Ruditis. *2004: Just a Geek by Wil Wheaton. *2005: From Sawdust to Stardust: The Biography of DeForest Kelley, Star Trek's Dr. McCoy by Terry Lee Rioux. *2006: Voyages of Imagination by Jeff Ayers. Best continuing story *2000: Millennium by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. *2001: Avatar duology by S.D. Perry. *2002: Mission Gamma *2003: The Lost Era *2004: A Time to.... Best cover *2000: Greg Bridges for : Wagon Train to the Stars. *2001: Cliff Nielsen for Avatar. *2002: Dru Blair for Immortal Coil *2003: Cliff Nielsen for Unity}}. *2004: John Blackford for Tales of the Dominion War. *2005: Mark Gerber for Articles of the Federation with a design by John Vairo, Jr. *2006: Cliff Nielsen for Warpath. Best new novelist *2001: Keith R.A. DeCandido for Diplomatic Implausibility. *2002: Heather Jarman for This Gray Spirit. *2003: J.G. Hertzler for The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One & Book Two (with Jeffrey Lang). *2004: David Mack for A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal. *2005: Christopher L. Bennett for Ex Machina. Best series *2001: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *2002: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *2003: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *2004: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *2005: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *2006: Star Trek: The Original Series Best scene *2001: The fight between Taran'atar and the Hirogen in Demons of Air and Darkness. *2002: The death of Shakaar Edon in Cathedral. *2003: Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys' reunion in the captain's office in Unity. *2004: The Dominion's destruction of Lwaxana Troi's house in "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned". *2005: Taran'atar's attack on Kira and Ro Laren in The Dominion: Olympus Descending. *2006: Prynn Tenmei and Elias Vaughn's cliffhanger in Warpath. Best new character *2001: Commander Elias Vaughn (first appearance in Avatar, Book One). *2002: Leonard James Akaar (first appearance in Twilight) *2003: Pharh (first appearance The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One). *2004: Nan Bacco (first appearance in A Time for War, A Time for Peace). *2005: Shenti Yisec Eres Ree (first appearance in Taking Wing). *2006: Lynn Dickinson (first appearance in Provenance of Shadows). Best editor * 2001: Marco Palmieri Hall of Fame/Best of all time Novel Hall of Fame *2000: by Peter David. *2001: by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. *2002: A Stitch in Time by Andrew J. Robinson. *2003: Avatar & Unity by S.D Perry and Twilight by David R. George III. *2004: Q-Squared by Peter David. eBook Hall of Fame *2002: Interphase, Part One and Part Two by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore and Invincible, Part One by Keith R.A. DeCandido and David Mack. *2003: Collective Hindsight, Book One by Aaron Rosenberg. *2004: Wildfire, Book 1 and Book 2 by David Mack. Comic book Hall of Fame *2000: Debt of Honor by Chris Claremont, Adam Hughes and Karl Story. *2001: Who Killed Captain Kirk? (Peter David, Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagram) and The Mirror Universe Saga (Mike W. Barr, Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagram). *2002: Double Time by Peter David, Michael Collins, and David Roach. *2003: Divided We Fall by John J. Ordover, David Mack, Andrew Currie, Michael Collins, David Roach and Richard Bennett. *2004: The Modala Imperative by Michael Jan Friedman, Peter David, Pablo Marcos, Adam Hughes, and Karl Story. Nonfiction Hall of Fame *2000: Star Trek Encyclopedia by Michael Okuda, Denise Okuda and Debbi Mirek. *2001: Star Trek Chronology by Michael and Denise Okuda. *2002: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion by Terry J. Erdmann with Paula M. Block. *2003: Star Trek: Star Charts by Geoffrey Mandel with Doug Drexler, Tim Earls, Larry Nemecek, and Christian Ruehl. *2004: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda. Cover Hall of Fame *2000: Federation by Keith Birdsong. *2001: Millennium by Studio X.. *2002: ''Avatar by Cliff Nielsen *2003: Unity by Cliff Nielsen. *2004: Dark Mirror by Keith Birdsong. The Ordover *2000: John J. Ordover *2001: Marco Palmieri *2002: Declined *2003: Peter David *2004: Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens Information *Thanks to Steve Mollmann for the information presented here. *The nominations for the 2007 Psi Phi Awards are currently being collected. http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=44787 External links *Psi Phi.org Category:Star Trek